Mordiscos en el corazón
by RoughMoon
Summary: Steve y Ghost tienen 19 y 18 años e intentan estudiar en la universidad del estado, pero la música les absorbe más que las asignaturas. Primer capítulo. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Poppy Z. Brite and the publishing companies she works with. No disrespect or harm is meant.


**Mordiscos en el corazón**

"¡Dime quién te ha mordido el corazón Ghost! Dímelo, por favor…"

Steve se retorcía de risa encima de su cama en el dormitorio que compartía con Ghost de lunes a viernes en la facultad del estado, en Raleigh, donde por segundo año consecutivo intentaba estudiar para sacarse un título que, según los padres de Steve, le permitiera ganarse el pan y dejar de ser solamente una carga y una preocupación. De momento no parecía que ese camino estuviera muy despejado, aunque Steve estaba sinceramente preocupado por el modo en que pagaría sus cervezas una vez volviera a Missing Mile…

"Steve, eres un completo idiota" Ghost levantó la vista de sus papeles y apartó la cortina de pelo claro que le caía delante de los ojos, intentando encontrar un tono de voz que hiciera que Steve dejara de reírse y que le obligara a tomarse en serio los esfuerzos de Ghost por escribir una canción.

"¿No dices que esto no es para ti, que no quieres estudiar más, que la universidad es un aburrimiento y que lo que te gusta de verdad es la música y tocar la guitarra? ¿No estás dando la lata todo el día con lo de montar una banda los dos e intentarlo en serio? ¿Qué quieres hacer, tocar sólo versiones, como hacemos ahora para divertirnos? No vamos a convencer mucho con eso…" Ghost pensaba en todas las palabras que se amontonaban en su cabeza y que estaban pidiendo a gritos encontrarse con la guitarra de Steve. Pero no era tan fácil, cuando las frases llegaban al papel a menudo no tenían sentido, o el significado que tomaban no era el que Ghost había esperado. Divagaciones sobre su mundo, la naturaleza, la amistad, sobre las dificultades de un chico de 18 años con una capacidad especial y única, intuiciones de lo que podía traerle la vida, cosas que le aterraban sin saber por qué, imágenes extrañas, todo se mezclaba en su mente, y escribirlo en forma de canciones era algo que le podía absorber durante horas. Y claro, lo mejor después de todo ese trabajo, a veces extenuante, era sentir el aliento impregnado de olor a cerveza de Steve calentando su oreja mientras leía las líneas que Ghost iba trazando erráticamente en su libreta. Intentaba no darle tanta importancia, pero a su pesar no podía evitar contener la respiración hasta que Steve soltaba un ácido comentario o una sonora carcajada como la que acababa de dejar explotar ahora mismo. Realmente alentador, justo lo que necesitaba…

"Vale, pero lo de que te muerdan el corazón me parece una solemne tontería…"

"Es una especie de metáfora, pedazo de ignorante, ¿a que no sabes lo que es eso? Además ¿cómo quieres que escriba algo coherente si no paras de leer por encima de mi hombro para poder criticarme y meterte conmigo sin compasión?"

Sin responder, Steve se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Ghost para enredarle el pelo afectuosamente. Lentamente, los movimientos se fueron acercando más a los propios de una caricia, sus dedos se entrelazaban azarosamente con las briznas doradas para soltarlas a continuación y luego volver a sujetarlas y retorcerlas una y otra vez, sin estirar ni arrancar un solo cabello, delicadamente, jugando con ellas. Era una actividad que nunca dejaba de calmarle de forma casi inmediata y que se sorprendía llevando a cabo sin prácticamente haberse dado cuenta de haber empezado, aunque por algún motivo que no se llegaba a preguntar sólo ocurría cuando se encontraban a solas. Sentía un zumbido en la piel, como una tibia corriente que se metía agradablemente por debajo de sus uñas y hacia su interior, limando las aristas de su estado de ánimo. Su mano se detuvo para apreciar la suavidad, el peso, el espesor del manto que cubría la, según su percepción, frágil cabeza de su amigo. Nada que ver con sus propios mechones de cabello negro, ásperos y apelmazados.

Sintiendo la comparación a través de los dedos de Steve, Ghost dijo con una sonrisa: "si te lo lavaras más a menudo no estaría tan áspero. Pero bueno, seguro que el planeta aprecia que seas así de sucio y perezoso…" Con un leve respingo Steve volvió de su ensimismamiento y suspiró, sintiendo el peso de su propio brazo al dejarse caer.

"Claro que sé lo que es una metáfora. Por cierto, debería estudiar algo para ese examen de mañana…" Con gesto distraído, descolgó la guitarra de una silla y empezó a tocar los acordes de una nueva canción.


End file.
